Detection of cryptococcal antigens in serum or CSF is useful in the diagnosis of meningitis associated with infection by Cryptococcus neoformans. Commercially available latex agglutination test kits for the detection of Cryptococcal antigen have demonstrated problems of false positivity and may also be lacking in sensitivity. A new enzyme immunoassay (EIA) kit (Premier, manufactured by Meridian Diagnostics, Cincinnati, OH) is now available, with hopes of increased sensitivity and specificity over the latex tet. This prospective evaluation will compare the EIA with latex agglutination kit to determine their ability to accurately detect Cryptococcal antigen in serum and CSF.